1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a professional lighting control system, and more specifically, to a lighting console with a transceiver for wirelessly controlling a plurality of professional lighting modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting control consoles are commonly used in order to control a plurality of lighting modules through a single control console. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a professional lighting control system 10 according to the prior art. The professional lighting control system 10 includes a console 12 connected to a plurality of lighting sets 18 and 24.
The console 12 comprises a plurality of light control circuits 14 and 20 for generating control signals to control the lighting sets 18 and 24. The light control circuit 14 produces digital control signals and the light control circuits 20 produce analog control signals. A digital bus 19 connects the light control circuit 14 to a driving circuit 16. The driving circuit 16 receives digital control signals from the light control circuit 14 over the digital bus 19, and uses the digital control signals to drive operation of the lighting set 18.
Since the light control circuits 20 produce analog control signals, driving circuits 22 corresponding to each of the light control circuits 20 are often located within the console 12. The driver circuits 22 receive analog control signals from the light control circuits 20, and then drive operation of the lighting sets 24 through power analog buses 26.
The digital bus line 19 is used because some lighting sets like the lighting set 18 require digital control signals for operation of devices such as step motors. The digital bus line 19 can be a multi-channel and a multi-line bus line, and normally is a power digital line of a stepping motor. On the other hand, the power analog buses 26 are used because some lighting sets like the lighting sets 24 require analog control signals for operation of devices such as DC motors or magnetic switches. The power analog buses 26 can be a multi-channel, multi-line, and multi-amplification bus line.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the prior art driver circuit 22 and lighting set 24. The driver circuit 22 has a plurality of control interface circuits 30. Each of the control interface circuits 30 is connected to either a switch driver circuit 32 or to a motor driver circuit 34. The lighting set 24 contains a plurality of light sources 40 that are controlled by switches 42 and motors 44. Specifically, each switch driver circuit 32 in the driver circuit 22 corresponds to one of the switches 42 in the lighting set 24. The control interface circuit 30 receives control signals from the light control circuit 20, and passes these commands on to the switch driver circuit 32. The switch driver circuit 32 then sends these commands to the switch 42 for controlling operation of the light source 40. Similarly, each motor driver circuit 34 in the driver circuit 22 corresponds to one of the motors 44 in the lighting set 24. The control interface circuit 30 receives control signals from the light control circuit 20, and passes these commands on to the motor driver circuit 34. The motor driver circuit 34 then sends these commands to the motor 44 for controlling operation of the light source 40.
Unfortunately, the prior art console 12 and lighting sets 18 and 24 are connected together with wired connections. Thus, expensive cable must be run between each lighting set 18 and 24 and the console 12. In addition, if the console 12 is to be moved, care must be taken to ensure that the cables connecting the lighting sets 18 and 24 to the console 12 are long enough to reach the new location of the console 12.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a professional lighting control system for using a console to wirelessly control a plurality of lighting sets in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, a professional lighting control system includes a plurality of light modules. Each light module contains a light set with at least one light source and at least one switch for switching the light source on and off. The light module also contains a driving circuit electrically connected to the light set, the driving circuit having at least one switch driver for driving the switch of the light set, and a first transceiver for wirelessly receiving control signals for the light set. The control system also includes a main console, which has a signal generator for generating the control signals that control the light set, and a controller electrically connected to the signal generator for receiving the control signals. The controller has a second transceiver for wirelessly sending control signals received from the signal generator to the first transceiver of the driving circuit so as to control the light set.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the console is able to wirelessly control the lighting sets, eliminating the need for expensive cables used to connect the console to the lighting sets. In addition, the console can easily be moved without concern for the wires having sufficient length.